What does Chibi Mean?
by Kosa Kinoshita
Summary: EdxOC Ed and Al are ordered to escort a princess to HQ. Please read it, I really loved writing it! The Ending Is very interesting! Finished but not typed, when I update it I won't be doing much in the way of editing cause I'm kinda over writing chapter s
1. The Princess

Chapter 1: The Princess

(A.n.-In my fanfic Hughes is alive! He will Never Die!)

* * *

"Wake up Fullmetal!" commanded the stern voice of Riza Hawkeye. The sleeping figure that was sitting in some chairs next to a door labeled 'Colonel Mustang' stirred and mumbled

"What…?"

"Mustang is ready to speak with you." Riza looked down at the short boy as he got up and entered the door.

"What's so important that I had to come here at 5:30 in the morning?" the boy rubbed his eyes.

"I have a very important task for you Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric." Colonel Roy Mustang rose from his desk.

Ed yawned. "Is it so important that I had to get up so early, and why did you address me like that?"

Mustang cleared his throat. "You must be at the train station at 6'o clock to pick up our guest."

"And why me? Why can't you ask someone else to go?" Ed argued.

"You would be best at protecting the young miss" Mustang said calmly.

"What's so special about this girl that I had to get up so damn early?" asked Ed.

"She's no ordinary young lady. She is Princess Kosa Kinoshita of the west." Mustang said.

"Wow sounds like she's been traveling a long time... Fine I'll go get her!" Ed left the room seeming a little annoyed, murmuring to himself.

* * *

"Brother, do you even know what she looks like?" the metal armor known as Alphonse Elric looked at Ed.

"All I know is that she's a princess and her name is Kosa Kinoshita." Ed leaned against a pillar in the station.

Al looked around. "Not many people are here this early." He looked up and saw a train approaching. "Is that the train she should be on, brother?"

"Yeah, I guess." Ed looked at the train as it stopped.

A few people came off the train and then a girl, probably an inch or so shorter than Ed, stepped onto the platform. She had waist length hair that was a light brown with red streaks that was held in a half pony tail with a silver curved clip that happened to have the Flamel symbol on it. She wore red boots with no heel, a red pheasant skirt and tank-top, and long red gloves that reached halfway between her shoulder and elbow. The strangest thing about her was her red eyes. It was easy to tell that she wasn't ishbalian because her eye color seemed more like the color of rubies.

The girl approached Ed and Al. Ed blushed slightly.

"Um, would either of you happen to be a state alchemist" the girls voice was obviously kind.

"Yea, I am." Ed said. "Are you Kosa Kinoshita?"

"Yes but please call me Kosa-kun, no formalities are needed." She smiled.

"Why Kosa-kun? You're a girl, that doesn't seem to fit." Ed said, trying to make it seem like he wasn't making fun of her.

"I just happen to like the way it sounds, what are your names? That is if you don't mind me asking?" Kosa replied.

Al begun, "Not at all. I am Alphonse Elric, but you can call me Al. And this is my older brother…"

Ed quickly finished Al's sentence in a cheerful tone. "Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist at your service!" He smiled and Kosa giggled.

"Nice to meet you, how old are you two?" she asked curiously.

"Al here is 15 and I'm 16." Ed answered.

Kosa sighed, "Yet another person with more height than me." She muttered quietly as the three of them began to walk towards Eastern HQ.

"Kosa-kun, how old are you?" Al said.

"My apologies, I'm 16." Kosa replied in a cheerful voice.

Al laughed, "I never knew that there was someone shorter than Ed."

Ed began to build up rage. "WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT AN ANT CAN'T SEE ME!"

Kosa giggled, "You're funny Ed."

Ed unnoticeably blushed, "Come on, lets hurry up and get her to HQ." Ed had quickly calmed down. "So what brought you here?"

"I wanted to join the military, as a state alchemist, so my mother said she would rather have me work far away from her. She didn't wish to see me doing such a dangerous job." Kosa looked down and added quietly. "Or so she says."

Ed looked at Kosa's slightly sadden face. "So, Kosa-kun, when are you going to take the test?"

"I took it back home, when I was accepted my mom practically forced them to transfer me here." Kosa put a fake, yet convincing smile on. "They said that they would give me my second name soon. I hope it's nothing that makes people think I'm scary!"

Ed and Al smiled as Ed looked up and stopped.

"Here we are, Eastern Headquarters!"

Kosa's eyes widened in amazement. "Wow, it's so big. I knew it was big but this place is enormous"

"Come on mustang said I had to bring you to his office ASAP" Ed looked annoyed "I wish I could strangle him even just once"

Kosa giggled and a voice interrupted

"Don't let Mustang hear that though Ed" said the familiar cheery voice of Maes Hughes. "Who is this girl?" he pointed his attention towards Kosa as he whispered something to Ed, who suddenly began to blush

"W…where would you get an idea like that idiot! I…I just met her! S…So shut up about that kind of stuff"

Al began to laugh at Ed realizing what Hughes said to Ed.

"Brother you blush to easily"

Kosa tilted her head to the side being the only one who didn't understand the quickly introduced herself. "I am Kosa Kinoshita, but please just call me Kosa-Kun"

"W…We better get to Mustang's office before he gets mad, Kosa-kun" Ed said still a little red and he glared at Hughes.

* * *

Well thanks for reading my fic, hopefully i'll get it back from my friend soon so I can type it up...Sorry if it takes a while to update, I'm to lazy to type up my stories, I'd rather read others' fics! Please R&R! 


	2. Three of Metal

Chapter 2: Three of Metal 

Yes, I know I suck at chapter titles…

Disclaimer: Don't own fma, get the deal. I'm confuzzled.

* * *

"I am Colonel Roy Mustang. It is a pleasure to meet such a beautiful princess." Mustang gently kissed Kosa's hand.

Kosa blinked and quickly pulled her hand away. "Please call me Kosa-kun, Sir Colonel Mustang."

Mustang retreated to his desk. "Whatever you wish, _Kosa-kun._" He picked up a filing folder and handed it to her. "That contains your second name."

Kosa took it and read it silently. Then a smile creeped across her face. "I like it. It doesn't sound scary, it sounds…pretty. The Flower Alchemist." She gave a small giggle.

Mustang then slammed his hands on the desk and yelled, "FULLMETAL!"

Kosa jumped with surprise, nearly dropping the folder, and Mustang continued to talk a little quieter. "I am not done with you so don't try to run. I have a mission for you and flower."

Kosa then raised her right hand in a quick salute as she stood up straight and still, her expression had become indifferent.

Ed approached the desk amazed at how different she looked so suddenly.

"Lately the military has been having some problems in a town south of here, called Keser. They have refused to pay their taxes." Mustang paused.

Ed cut in. "Are we supposed to make them pay?"

"Fullmetal, let me finish. They are refusing to pay because they're complaining that something, a monster, is attacking their town. I want you two to fix the problem." Mustang replied. "Oh, and the train you need to take will leave in one hour, so you better get ready quick."

"Yes Colonel." Said Kosa as she turned and left the room. Ed was about to follow her when Mustang stopped her.

"Fullmetal, keep an eye on Flower. Her alchemy is different from others'. People might want to use her powers for their own gain." He said as Ed turned to leave. "Also, don't tell Miss Kosa about this."

Ed nodded and left through the door.

* * *

"Ed, Kosa-kun. Our train is here." Al looked over at the two.

The three of them got on and sat down as soon as they found an empty car. Kosa winced slightly, holding her left wrist.

Ed noticed and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Wha? Oh, yea, I'm fine. Just a little, umm, sore." Kosa said quickly. _Darn, maybe on the way back we could stop by Rush Valley._

Then silence followed for a bit. Kosa suddenly spoke up, a little quiet. "So, Ed, Al, what happened to you two?"

Ed appeared confused. "What are you talking about?"

Kosa sighed. "I mean, how did you get your Automail and how did your brother lose his body."

Both Ed and Al stared at her shocked. "H…how did you know?" asked Al.

Kosa stayed silent and Ed remembered what the colonel had said. Ed stared at the ground as he said; "We tried to bring our mother back to life."

Kosa looked at her left arm. "Trying to bring someone back to this world can be very painful."

"…Kosa-kun, what are you hiding?" Ed looked at her.

"Nothing, what would I have to hide!" Kosa replied quickly as she held her left arm.

"You are hiding something!" Ed stood up and sat on Kosa's left while looking into her eyes. "What are you hiding?"

"I told you, nothing." Kosa began to move her left arm away from Ed unconsciously.

Ed grabbed Kosa's left arm with his right and pulled her towards him.

"L…let go, I…I'm not hiding anything!" Kosa began to struggle.

Ed tried to take of her glove but she fought him, causing the two to fall to the ground. Kosa's eyes opened and she saw Ed's face less than an inch from her own. They both began to blush and quickly got up and Kosa looked to the right. Ed then quickly grabbed her left arm and took of Kosa's red glove. She quickly tried to hide her arm but it was too late, Ed and Al had already seen.

"You have Automail!" said Al surprised.

Ed looked at Kosa's saddened face. "You tried to bring someone back to life, didn't you."

Kosa blinked. "How did you know?"

Ed raised his hand and gently touched the clip in Kosa's hair, his face close to hers. "That symbol, only people who have attempted a human transmutation know what it means." Ed paused. "Who did you try to bring back?"

"My friend. She was the only one who didn't care that I was a princess. My mom disliked her because she was Isbalin, so I had to visit her in her town." Kosa seemed even more depressed. "One day when I was visiting her, the military attacked the settlement. She hid me and the military came in and shot her. She died so I wouldn't be found. I was young, and it hurt so much. I didn't care about what happened to me, as long as she could live."

Ed sat back down and stared out the window, watching the blurry scenery pass.

* * *

There's chapter two! So sorry it took so long, My friend had my fic and she barely gave it back. I' gonna try to be less of a procrastinator! I'll type up whenever I get the chance. Thankfully there's only 8 days til schools out. Well, please review. This story is really old, I started it sometime after spring break last year and finished it during the summer so ya. And so you know, the character's name was Kosa-kun before my penname was, Kosa just ended up being my favorite name I used in my fics! 


	3. The Flower Alchemist

Chapter 3: The Flower Alchemist

I decided I was tired of my friend botherin me to post my fic so I decided I better type it all up! Yea…

Disclaimer: Don't own FMA Do own Kosa, well, I am her now… sorta… I just became attached to the name Kosa! And I think alliteration is really axesome! (That means awesome)

* * *

Ed looked over at Kosa's sleeping figure.

"You like her, don't you?" said Al quietly.

Ed looked surprised. "What in the world makes you say that?"

Al sighed. "You blush around her and the other day when Hughes whispered something to you as a joke, you made a big deal out of it. You were stuttering and turned a million shades of red."

Ed blinked. "Shut up Al. I just met her, I know practically nothing about her."

Al began, " But when Father met Mother…"

Ed cut in with an angry tone. "This has nothing to do with _him_." He quickly looked away.

Kosa began to stir and opened her eyes. She sat up and gazed out the window, admiring the dark scenery and stars." This area is quite peaceful."

"We should be arriving at the station soon, but after that we have to walk a few miles to reach the city hall." Replied Ed.

"How big is this town?" Kosa was surprised while still being half asleep.

"According to the map, it's bigger then central." Said Al.

Kosa sighed as the train pulled into the station as the sun had begun to rise. The three got off, face the extremely bright, yellow rising sun.

"Ahh, it's too bright!" Kosa squinted into the distance.

"Come on, I want to get out of this place ASAP." Ed began to leave the station followed by Kosa and Al.

Kosa again rubbed her left wrist and Ed turned around. "Kosa-kun, you okay? You're lagging behind."

"Wha… oh, I'm fine! Just a little, umm, pain in my wrist. I'm ok, no worry!" Kosa threw on a fake smile.

* * *

"Wow, this place is so big!" Al said as he, Ed and Kosa stared at the building in front of them, it rising high over their heads.

"It looks like everything her is bigger then Central," Ed walked to the door and opened it. "You two coming?" He looked at Al and Kosa who were still amazed at the size of the place. They quickly snapped out of it and went inside.

They looked around and Kosa approached the front desk.

"What do you need?" inquired the lady behind the desk with a smile.

"We were sent her by colonel Roy Mustang." Kosa reached into her pocket and showed the lady her silver pocket watch. "He said you were having some troubles here."

"Someone from the military's investigative branch arrived yesterday. He'll fill you in on the events." Replied the lady.

"Hello there again!" said Hughes cheerfully.

"You again?" said Ed annoyed.

"Yes," he walked to Ed and whispered, "Are you and your girlfriend having fun working together?"

"I said shut up about that kind of stuff!" Ed was slightly red. "Aren't you s'posed to be telling us what we're supposed to do?"

"Oh, right. Come on, we best talk about it in private." Hughes led the three to an empty room and shut the door.

"What did Colonel Mustang mean by a monster?" asked Kosa the second the door closed.

"Oh, yes. I saw it yesterday, it appears to be a chimera. You have to capture it without hurting it." Said Hughes.

Kosa looked to her side. "Do they want to study it?"

Hughes nodded. "They want to find out why it chose to attack the town."

Suddenly the door opened and the lady from the front desk said, "It's back!" Ed, Al and Kosa quickly ran outside to come face to face with the creature.

"That thing is defiantly a chimera." Ed clapped his hands and created a blade on his right arm, quickly running up to attack the chimera.

"Hmm, it appears that it was formed from a wolf and a cat." Kosa paused and yelled at Ed. "Ed, keep it's back facing me!"

Ed looked at her questionly for a second but then nodded and continued attacking it. Kosa clapped her hands together, placing them on the ground. Vines came up and grabbed the chimera's legs so it couldn't move.

Kosa ran up and kneeled in front of the creature. "Poor thing, it's scared and it's in a lot of pain." Kosa clapped her hands together.

" Kosa-kun, what are you doing?" asked Ed.

"I'm reverting it back to its original form." Kosa placed her hand on the chimera's head and a blinding white light was emitted from the spot. When the light finally faded, all that was left was a cat and a wolf that were running from the spot.

Hughes ran up. "Why was it attacking?"

"It was scared and in pain." Kosa stood up while putting on a smile. Then she suddenly fell back to her knees and then face down with her eyes closed.

* * *

Well there, chapter 3 and such. Ill try to type up more tomorrow, so yea… I'm really tired… 


End file.
